Sleeping Beauty (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2
Here is part two of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Sleeping Beauty. Cast *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Princess Aurora *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Prince Phillip *Pearl (from TUGS) as Flora *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Fauna *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merryweather *Gruntilda (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Maleficent *King Nod (from The Thief and the Cobbler) as King Hubert *Howard Deville (from Rugrats) as King Stefan *Betty Deville (from Rugrats) as Queen Leah *Mad Cat (from Inspector Gadget) as Diablo (Maleficent's Pet Raven) *The Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) as Maleficent's Goons *and more Transcript *Sally Seaplane: Well, she can't be all bad. *Rebecca: Oh, yes, she can! Ooh, I'd like to turn her into a fat, old hoptoad. *Sally Seaplane: Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say. *Pearl: Besides, we can't. *Sally Seaplane: You know our magic doesn't work that way. It can only do good to bring joy and happiness. *Rebecca: Well, that would make me happy. *Pearl: But there must be some way. There is! *Sally Seaplane: There is? What is it, Pearl? *Pearl: I'm going to. Even walls have ears. Follow me. I'll turn her into a flower. *Rebecca: Gruntilda? *Pearl: Oh, no, dear. The Princess. *Sally Seaplane: Oh, she'd make a lovely flower. *Pearl: Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger. *Sally Seaplane: It hasn't any. *Pearl: That's right. She'll be perfectly safe. *Rebecca: Until Maleficent sends a frost. *Pearl: Yes! Oh, dear. *Rebecca: She always ruins your nicest flowers. *Pearl: You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that. *Rebecca: Oh! Well, what won't she expect? She knows everything. *Pearl: Oh, but she doesn't, dear. Gruntilda doesn't know anything about love or kindness or the joy of helping others. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy. *Sally Seaplane: That's it! Of course. It's the only thing she can't understand and won't expect. Now, now, now, we'll have to plan it carefully. Let's see. The woodcutter's cottage. Yes, yes, the abandoned one. Of course, the King and Queen will object. But when we explain it's the only way. *Rebecca: Explain what? *Pearl: About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest. *Sally Seaplane: Oh? Oh, that's very nice of them. *Rebecca: Who are they? *Pearl: Turn around. *Sally Seaplane: Eww! Why, it's us! *Rebecca: You mean, we us? *Sally Seaplane: Take care of the baby? *Pearl: Why not? Oh, *Rebecca: I'd like that! Well, yes, but we'd have to feed it a... *Sally Seaplane: And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh, I'd love it. *Rebecca: Do you really think we can? *Pearl: If humans can do it, so can we. And we'd have our magic to help us. *Sally Seaplane: That's right. *Pearl: No magic! I'll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings too. *Rebecca: You mean live like mortals? For sixteen years? *Pearl: Now, now, we don't know how. *Rebecca: We've never done anything without magic. FLORA: And that's why Maleficent will never suspect. *Sally Seaplane: But who'll wash? And cook? *Pearl: Oh, we'll all pitch in. *Sally Seaplane: I'll take care of the baby. Let me have it, dear. *Pearl: Come along now. We must tell their Majesties at once. *Sally Seaplane: Flora? *Rebecca: Flora? *NARRATOR: So the King and his Queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night. Many sad and lonely years passed by for Howard Deville and his people. But as the time for the princess's sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Maleficent's domain, the Forbidden MountainsMaleficent's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. *Gruntilda: It's incredible! Sixteen years and not a trace of her. She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere? *Pink Elephant 1: Yes, yes, uh, everywhere. We all did. *Gruntilda: And what about the town? The forest? The mountains? *Pink Elephant 2: Yeah, we searched mountains, uh, uh, uh, uh, forests. and, uh, houses, and, uh. *Gruntilda: Let me see. *Pink Elephant 3: Uh, and all the cradles. *Gruntilda: Cradle? *Pink Elephant 4: Yep, yep. Every cradle. *Gruntilda: Cradle? Did you hear that, my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby. Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles! Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide. Search for a maid of sixteen. with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me. *NARRATOR: And so, for sixteen long years, the whereabouts of the Princess remained a mystery. While deep in the forest in a woodcutter's cottagea woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Lillie Lightship. On this, her sixteenth birthday, the good fairies had planned a party and something extra special for a surprise. *Rebecca: Well, now, how about this one? *Pearl: This is the one I picked. *Sally Seaplane: Oh, she'll look beautiful in that. *Pearl: Now, I thought a few changes here. *Sally Seaplane: And don't forget a pretty bow. *Pearl: Yes, and raise the shoulder line. *Sally Seaplane: We'll make it blue. *Pearl: Oh, no, dear, pink. *Rebecca: But ... Of course, we'll need a few pleats. *Sally Seaplane: Yes, but how are we gonna get her out of the house? *Pearl: Oh, I'll think of something. *Lillie Lightship: Well and what are you three dears up to? *Sally Seaplane: We want you to pick some berries. *Pearl: That's it, berries! *Lillie Lightship: Berries? *Sally Seaplane: Lots of berries. *Lillie Lightship: But I picked berries yesterday. *Pearl: Oh, we need more, dear. *Sally Seaplane: Lots, lots more. *Rebecca: Yes! *Pearl: Now don't hurry back, dear. *Sally Seaplane: But don't go too far. *Pearl: And don't speak to strangers. *Rebecca: Good-bye, dear. *Lillie Lightship: Good-bye! *Sally Seaplane: I wonder if she suspects. *Pearl: Of course not. Come on! *Rebecca: Oh, will she be surprised. *Sally Seaplane: A real birthday party. With a real birthday cake. *Pearl: Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of. *Sally Seaplane: I'll get the wands. *Pearl: Yes, you can. The wands? Oh, no! No magic! *Rebecca: But the sixteen years are almost over. *Pearl: We're taking no chances. *Rebecca: But I've never baked a fancy cake. *Pearl: Oh, you won't have to, dear. *Sally Seaplane: I'm going to bake the cake. *Rebecca: You? *Sally Seaplane: Oh, she's always wanted to, dear. And this is her last chance. *Rebecca: Well. I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue forget-me-nots. *Pearl: And I'm making the dress. *Sally Seaplane: But you can't sew, and she's never cooked. *Pearl: Oh, it's simple! All you do is follow the book. Up here, dear. You can be the dummy. *Sally Seaplane: Well, I still say we ought to use magic. *Rebecca: Flour, three cups. Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups, cups, cups. One, two, three. *Sally Seaplane: What's that for? *Pearl: Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom. That's for the feet to go through. It's pink. Oh, lovely shade, isn't it? *Rebecca: But I wanted it blue. *Pearl: Now, dear, we decided pink was her color. *Sally Seaplane: You decided! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Sleeping Beauty Parts Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoof Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs